Mission X: Recover old Jarvan
by Greek origin
Summary: Katarina and Cassiopeia intruded Jarvan's IV castle and he is under cassiopeias control. Jarvan, not knowing what he is doing he was planing an invasion against his own country. Note: this is my first story, Rated:T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn woke up tired from last night and checked if Valor needed anything before going at the bathroom. As she was washing her face with cool water, she thought everything that Talon said her last night. _"_ _ **Damn… how could he do such a thing? How I didn't suspect anything?"**_ Talon was a close partner with Quinn despite the fact that they were from different countries and they fought for a long time but, they made a pact to help each other to achieve the same goal: Gain respect.

Last night, Talon intruded the camp unseen and entered Quinn's room quickly enough avoiding Garen and Lux (Lux as always laughing like a mad girl gave Talon's neck a chill.). As he entered, Valor cried in surprise alerting Quinn that there was someone in the room. Obviously Quinn knew that Talon would come and she was waiting behind the door surprising Talon, Talon surprising Valor again and Valor escaped from his cage flying all over Quinn's room. After Quinn calmed Valor down she looked at Talon's face.-He was very anxious and nervous. Immediately the conversation started. " ** _Woah what's wrong Talon? Is everything all right?"_** She said with a suspicious look. **_Please tel-SHHH_** Talon said interrupting Quinn " ** _I have a very important information that we have to talk about-but first tell me… did Demacia officially raised the embargo about the Noxian products?"_** Quinn remembered that the Prince Jarvan IV announced that Demacia will now officially lift the embargo and will import Noxian products. Quinn said yes and Talon's nightmare became truth. " ** _Oh Shit! NO, oh my god my scenarios are becoming true…"_** Quinn was trying to think what on earth Talon was thinking " ** _Eh excuse me Sherlock Talon but what are you talking about? Explain NOW!"_** Talon was looking at the window and she said to Quinn muttering " ** _Psst Quinn L-lets go A-at the B-basement, Quietly."_** Quinn agreed.

As Quinn, Valor and Talon descended down the stairs they quickly reached the fallout shelter that she made in case of natural disaster and… for other purposes that Quinn refuses to reveal (Quinn's an Talon's little BIG secret ). " ** _So we are here! What on earth is so important that made you drag me here?"_** Talon was a bit anxious but then he revealed everything at her. " ** _Lord Swain and Darius are planning to attack Demacia in a super weird special way. They capitalized on the permission that Jarvan gave to import Noxian products. Noxian tanks and artillery will enter Demacia by the Golden Highpass, the main road that will be used in order to import all the products"._** Quinn was thinking and she was analyzing all the information that she was hearing and then she asked Talon " ** _but how will Noxian solders will intru-"_** now this time Talon interrupted Quinn " ** _They will be inside the products cargo. This way they will enter Demacia unnoticed"._** Quinn asked Talon very seriously " ** _But how Jarvan and Garen signed this order?"_** Talon, with a underestimating manner said " ** _Katarina and Cassiopeia poisoned Jarvan and Then they broke his mind with some special herbs and now he is under Cass control. Oh and if you wonder about Garen he is very stupid ,we didn't used any poison on him at all"._** Quinn completely shocked about what she heard she asked " ** _How THE FLYING FU** your sisters and a small army entered the castle?"_** Talon already started to sweat A LOT feeling guild about what he did. ** _"I-I Sayed t-them how to e-enter the castle…"_** Quinn with a sadistic and very evil smile said " ** _you're in deep sh**… mister Valor will give you a nice lesson! Oh valoooor!"_** Valor flew through the door and sat at Quinn's shoulder. ** _"Val, give a very valuable lesson to mister Talon, The hard way. I will be waiting outside ok?"_** The eagle said yes in his peculiar way. As Quinn left the room she heard that Talon (already) was asking for mercy because he didn't stood a chance to face the eagles golden claws " ** _QUINN PLEASE LET ME OUT-AHHHH"_** Quinn at first was a bit skeptical and she wanted to punish Talon a bit more but then she thought Talon is a friend (or boyfriend!) and if she left him with Valor in this chamber he might not have his eyes in they're sockets. After a short delay, she unlocked the room and she saw Talon in a corner, crying like a small baby, begging Quinn to save him. " ** _OK pussycat! Stand up! Time to save Demacia!"_** Talon was covering his face the whole time and almost immediately he outraged at Quinn raising his blade towards her face leaving Quinn breathless. ** _"YOU SLU*! LOOK WHAT VALOR DID TO MY FACE!"_** Now, Talon had a scar near his eyes just like Katarina. ** _"At least you look tougher now! Sooo when the invasion is going to happen? We have to stop the invasion!"_** Talon just said a raw no, refusing to co-operate " ** _if I help you, sooner or later they will find me, track me down, lose all the respect that I gained all over this years and kill me. So you're alone now. I just wanted to warn you what will happen because…"_** Quinn said in a strict manner " ** _because what? What's wrong with you? I am tired with all this bul- I love you…"_** Talon flushed when he said that to Quinn. She was ready to pass out about what she heard: she has to stop an invasion all by herself, The Prince was under Noxian control and (most important) Talon is in love with her! ** _"Quinn, I know its to much to handle but I have to go… bye…"_** Quinn completely astonished tryed to halt the Noxian assassin but Talon vanished immediately.

Then, after an hour trying to find Talon she finally gave up letting a very girly cry, surprising Valor a lot. Valor roosted near Quinn and (after a while) she made her return home. It was midnight after all, she was exhausted chasing Talon down and she should think a plan to stop the Noxians after she rest.

Authors note: hey everyone! This is my first time that I write a story(online). I hope you like it and please review this story so I can be better next time. Until then, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn after she finished washing her face (and do all her needs), she was talking Valor for about half an hour discussing plans and how to bring back the old Jarvan IV. After she changed into her normal cloths she cooked at the small kitchen Valor's favorite, fried raptors. Quinn was a bit more careful about her diet and she had a plate of fresh fruits and a cup of coffee.

As she left her room she was heading towards the castle she dumped into Fiora. Valor didn't like Fiora a lot and he would often pluck her hair off one by one but Quinn earlier this morning said him that she must show respect towards another knight like Fiora.

" **_Hey Fiora how are you doing? Did you enjoy Lux's last night party?"_**

 ****Fiora said with a peculiar tone excuse" ** _me but do I know you? You look familiar…"_**

Quinn completely confused said " ** _Fiora? Did they …? I am Quinn, remember me? And this is Valor your number 1 hater, now do you remember us?"_**

 ****Fiora wasn't poisoned at all. She was pretending that she didn't knew them to eliminate any susceptibility at the castle. After a while Fiora whispered at Quinn" ** _I remember you, dam ass. We must have a meeting now. Pretend to be confused and go to your room as soon as possible and I will come at ten minutes. We are watched by Katarina, she installed a surveillance network."_**

 ****Quinn was literally confused and she whispered back saying OK.

After 15 minutes Fiora knocked Quinn's door and Quinn opened the door immediately. Valor was locked in his cage in case he would attack Fiora. Fiora entered the room at lightning speed and marched towards the Living room. Quinn locked the door five times and then she followed her and gave her a seat. Fiora started the conversation whispering

 ** _"_** ** _Quinn, did they came to your room to 'fix' the cable?"_** Quinn said no. ** _"OH THANK GOD, you are the only person that they didn't poison. As for me they did some kind of a poisonous vaccine but it didn't seemed to work as you see…"_**

Quinn saw Fiora with a very suspicious and arresting look and she asked " ** _why they didn't poison me too huh?"_**

Fiora trying to hold back her laugher she said with a I-try-to-be-serious-but-I-will-burst-from-laugh look ** _"Katarina and Cassiopeia didn't marked you as a treat for their plans-they don't know much about Demacian solders. The remaining of us are you, me and Xin Zao"._**

Quinn trying to be sarcastic said " ** _the 3 most underrated Demacian picks!"_**

But Fiora replied " ** _I don't know about you slu*, me and xin are Overpowered right no"-STOP!_**

 ****Quinn said to Fiora ** _"we are not here to analyze who is the strongest champion now, we are here to stop the Noxian invasion! Oh and By the way I am op too at late game,_** (Valor and Fiora staring at Quinn) ** _OK OK I will stop. So Fiora what's the plan?"_**

Fiora a bit skeptical said " ** _Quinn hold on a sec, how the fuc* do you know about the invasion from the first point?_** "

Quinn with a serious look said " ** _I have my connections throughout Noxus too you know. Sooo back to our starting point-what's the plan?"_**

Fiora showed some kind of papers at Quinn " ** _this is the castle's original blue prints. I got them secretly by the library. We can either go inside the castle by the first way, the YOLO one by just entering the castle from the main door or we can go shady by entering from the secret basement taking Noxian solders one by one"._**

Quinn obviously said to choose the second option after a lot of argument with Fiora saying that she can 1 vs all everyone but Quinn made her to chill out and she said that taking one by one little by little is better. After all they weren't at the institute of war, so if they died they could not revive (unless Victor can make them robots or something like Urgot.).

" ** _Alright, we got this out of the way but where is Xin?"_**

Fiora replied " ** _I sent him to go to find some special herbs that Maokai told me to use in order to cure Jarvan. Oh and one last thing, what weapons do we have?"_**

Quinn said " ** _my crossbow, only with 21 bolts left, your blade and valor's golden claws."_**

Fiora smartly said " ** _and much more ammo and weapons from the war institute. also-"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Fiora we don't have any transportation means to go there. The teleporters are inside the castle and we are going to get there on 1 week if we go on foot."_**

Fiora completely shocked muttered " ** _oh my… poor Xin he have to go to the institute, ask for permission and then he will explore the main part of plague jungle to find the herbs"._**

Quinn saw that Fiora was panicked and calmly said " ** _why don't we have a cup of coffee and discuss the latest gossip and trends of league"_**

Fiora a bit astonished, at first refused but then she wanted to bury lux so she agreed. After a long conversation on how sluty lux was at the party and how many surgery's sona got for her… breasts, Quinn completely out of the topic said with a nasty smile like Ahri's " ** _I wonder… how you and Jax get along. Did he kiss you already or something more… sexual?"_**

 ****Fiora totally lying (her face was too red) " ** _n-no h-how do you believe s-such a t-thing?"_** Quinn and Valor looking at each other said ** _"Val was ready to attack you when you were out at night and he spotted you and Jax… at the benches..."_**

 ** _\- "YOU PERVET FUCKIN* BIRD!"_** And more loud noises could be heard (Valor was having a French manicure by a sadistic Fiora and Quinn was trying to calm every one down) as the sun set down at the(not so) peaceful camps.

 **Author's note: I am sooo sorry about the delayed uploads, I am on vacacion. I will upload the newest episode on 27/7 just to be sure I will write a large episode. Thank you XxEternalNightmarexX you are soo kind and you helped me a lot, thanks! P.S I am from Greece so my English is not perfect!**

 **Until the next episode see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

(Nighttime at the camps) After 1 hour of havoc and an outraging Fiora, Quinn calmed every one down to discuss the plan further.

 ** _We are going to act now. Hone your blade, Fiora. We have a long fight awaiting._**

Fiora with a serious tone said **_I am ready for this. We are ready. Shall we begin?_**

Every one left the room from the back window, the fastest gateway to the forest. As they were running they heard a huge explosion from the camps. ** _WOW, what was that?_** Quinn asked Fiora without any clue.

Fiora in order to see farther climbed a rock. What she saw has shocking. ** _Quinn they destroyed your house. They somehow knew that we would stop them. Come on we have to go, RUN._**

Quinn, confused as always, did what Fiora said. After they were deep enough Fiora was a bit scared because it was too dark and they were in the middle of a forest at midnight with wolfs barking from far away. **_Q-Quinn w-what's that s-sound?_**

Quinn was training here for so many years and she knew that at night harmless little wolfs appear so it was the right moment to scare the shi* out of Fiora. ** _Oh my god it's the flesh eater! The giant motherfuckin* wolf!_**

 ** _WHAT? How are we going to survive? Oh my gosh if I don't survive please tell Jax that he has a really big 'weapon' and I loved what we did at his room and I wanted to marry him and have his babies. {{Fiora taking a deep breath}} Oh don't forget that the password for my online storage is I AM SEXY AS FUCK, say that to Jax he will understand._**

Quinn was ready to die from laugher and she said to Fiora **_Ok I will pass this useful info at Jax. Now can we please continue?_**

After walking the rest of the forest they saw the castle from far away. Quinn immediately ordered Valor to scout the back side of the castle, the side that they would enter. ** _So, as we said earlier after we take down Noxian solders one by one. After we are done from the basement we have to beat Katarina and Cassiopeia we have to abduct Jarvan and wait for Xin._**

Valor after finishing his task he returned to Quinn and Fiora signaling them that every corner of the back side is lightly guarded, they started the attack silently. **_Click._** A bolt from Quinn's crossbow was fired. Almost headshot-landed on the throat of the Noxian guard. Quinn immediately dragged the hemorrhaging body to the bushes in order to remain unseen. **_Hmm… not bad. 20 bolts left._**

Valor's job was to sabotage the cameras with branches. If he destroyed one, Kata would immediately notice that and she would call for reinforces. In addition to Quinn and Valor, Fiora was a bit reckless (by her ego, of course) and she challenged the 2 remaining guards by one rule: If the guards lose they would not call for help, but, if Fiora would lose she will be executed. ** _You shall die to my blade, Noxian fuc**!_** Fiora taunted. The battle started under the full moon, giving an astonishingly beautiful atmosphere. Fiora lunged towards the first guard with extremely high speed, leaving the second guard breathless. As he tried to attack, Fiora parred his attack with her second secret blade. ** _Try again._**

The second guard, full with rage he let out a battle roar landing a devastating blow on Fiora's leg, making her unable to stand up. **_Should we do anything dirty at her before we execute this bitc*_** said the second guard. ** _Wait... Tom?_** The second guard said, noticing that the other one was almost dead.

 ** _S-she i-is behind y-you. T-they are b-behind you._** After he died, the second guard looked behind him. Fiora was standing tall with Quinn's help.

 ** _Tell me how many men are in this castle and if they are any traps._**

 ** _As many men as they can fuc* you. Die in hell!_**

Quinn was astonished by the dirty talk of the guard (and Fiora was ready to laugh) she commanded Valor to devour the guard.

 ** _You chose that path asshole. Oh Valor! Diner is ready!_**

 ** _Wait-wait what or who is valor? NO NO NO-AHHHHH_** and more welling and cries could be heard- not after 2 minutes. When Valor ended his feast, Quinn covered the 2 bodies with leafs and mud, to secure the secrecy of this mission. Then before entering the castle she took care of Fiora's wounds while talking her with a serious manner.

 ** _Are you out of your mind? What you were thinking? You could destroy the mission and now we could be captured and teleported to Noxus while being raped by Urgot!_**

 ** _I just wanted to impress you guys. You are so good together and I feel like a thorn between you and valor. I might just quit._**

 ** _No you dam as, I am not saying that_** Quinn said with a cheerful tone **_I am just saying that you must be more careful next time._**

 ** _So you are not going to dump me out on this forest with the flesh eater right?_**

Quinn remembering the lie she said to Fiora-while trying not to laugh said **_of course not. We are a team after all remember?_**

After they finished talking the entered the castle and they sealed the door.

 ** _Val, Fiora this is it guys. We are you have any questions before we begin?_**

 ** _XxEternalnightmerexX: once again thank you for being a such_** ** _fascinated_** ** _viewer!_**

 **fields of justice: Thanks for following!**


End file.
